Didn t know what hit yA
by NINAvanS
Summary: Paige comes to Upenn as the new headcoach of the swimteam. Meets the girls there. They all have something in commend but they don t know that jet. M rated for future events. Paily college AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Pretty little Liars!  
**

**All mistakes are mine!**

** Its my first ever fanfic! I´ve been toying with the idea of writing something myself! So now here it is! I`m NOT a native english speaker so sorry for any mistakes. Please Review/Follow/Favorite if you like! Like I said its my first time so be nice and let me know what you think please!**

**Paige pov**

The first day of a new chapter in her life! She was kind of excited, but also terrified! No idea what to expect! Being the new head coach of the swim team as well as being a student herself is kind of weird! But she was still excited to see what this new journey holds for her!

Paige is finally at the campus! She lived in Philly till joining the army. Now living in the house of her parents, who recently passed away. The house is only 5 miles away form the campus so she can take her motorcycle to the university. She still doesn't know how she ended up here thought. On day she just got a call from the board of Upenn. They asked her if she wanted to be the head coach there and still continue to study German there! Having been the German specialist in the army, she still never expected to be ask! But it came at the right time! She just returned from duty in Afghanistan and spent two week in Germany because she was needed there! The campus is huge! And full of students! She just turned 24 which makes her a pretty young head coach! She always wondered why they chose her! There are a lot of great coaches out there! And she hasn't really trained anyone since she was 20! Besides herself of cause! And some of the soldiers! She has a special stand in the university. Being part of the faculty but also part of the student body.

So deep in thoughts she didn't realized were she was going and when she turned the corner she totally ran into someone! The girl looked angry and just said:" watch where you're going! Stupid newbies!" She could not believe her ears! "Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that!" The girl just looked at her and walked away! She kneed down to collect the papers that she dropped. Suddenly her phone went off! She got it out and read:

**_What a shitty welcoming committee! Should have sent somebody else don't you think? Kisses -A_ **

Shit she thought maybe these stupid text where over now! She has been getting them since the girl she once knew went missing! Her name was Alison, but to be honest she doesn´t believe she is dead! Because Paige had the feeling she is still making her life a living hell! She really hated her back then, but now even more so! How can a person be so cruel?

She shook of the feeling for now, to head to the natatorium to get in the water herself before having to lead the first practice of the semester.

* * *

**Hannas pov**

It's the first day back after the summer and the new year starts today. Everywhere are freshmen running around exciting and partly lost. When she turned a corner she ran into somebody. It was a girl who looked about her age. The girl had a huge scare across her face and looked kind of scary. She just looked at her and said:

"watch where you´re going! Stupid newbies…"

She stared back and asked who she thinks she was, talking to her like that. Hanna just walked away because she wasn't in the mood for a discussion and late, like always, to meet her friends. The blond made her way to the campus café where her friends were waiting for her. She was nearly there when her phone started beeping. She got it out and read the text

**Making new friends already? Be careful whom you offend Hanna. Kisses –A**

Fuck! Can´t she have at least one day without –A being on her case? And what does that text even mean? What could that girl do? She just met her for the first time a minute ago! Could that girl be –A? She decided to just ask the girls later about that! She didn't mean to be so rude to the girl! She was just in a hurry and snapped! Damn it! First day back and already on someone´s bad side! She couldn´t believe it! Well maybe she won´t see her ever again so she won´t need to worry about it! Anyway, she was finally at the café. Aria Spencer and Emily are already seated at their usually table. She walked over to them and took a seat. They look expectantly at her, she just looked at them and said: "sorry I`m late like always!" and smile at them. Spencer just rolls her eyes at her. Aria and Emily laugh.

"so why are you late Han?", ask Emily.

"I was running on time until I crashed into a girl. And was a bit rude to her and immediately –A called me out on my shit!" She showed them her phone and they looked.

"what is that supposed to mean?", she asked them all. They just shrugged. No idea.

Well so she changed the subject!

"So Em, you excited to meet the new headcoach?"

"Yea totally! There are so many rumors of who it is! I just hope she is good at what she does and maybe nice too!"

"I bet she is alright Em!" Spencer said.

"Speaking of, I have to get going don't wanna be late on the first day!" With that Emily got up threw her duffel over her back and left.

* * *

**Emilys pov**

She made her way over to the natatorium where she met with the rest of the team in the lockerroom, to change into her swimsuit. When she was done changing she threw a T-shirt over her swimsuit and headed in. The whole team was there, nervously waiting to meet the new coach. Someone next to her said:

"She doesn't like if somebody is staring at her!"

Why should anyone be staring at their coach? When she looked over to the pool she saw someone swimming. It looked so beautiful how the girl slipped thru the water.

She stopped at the wall and just jumped out of the water. She had a strong body and a few tattoos on her. She was sexy as hell. Then she took off her cap and goggles and put a towel around her. She made her way over to the group of swimmers. Was that the new coach? If so, she knew why, she didn't like to be starred at. She had a huge scar across her face. Emily tried not to stare, but by doing so she ended up checking her body out and felt quit embarrassed when she got caught. The girl cleared her throat and said:

"Good afternoon, I`m Paige McCullers. I´m your new Headcoach. Do you have any questions?"

She was shocked to say the least! She looked way too young to be a headcoach. One of her teammates had the same thought and just asked:" Not to be rude, but how old are you?" She looked at her and smiled. "I don´t mind you asking and I can understand that you´re curious. I`m 24! And I´m doing my doctorate here as well as being head coach."

I didn't expect that! She was just four years older than Emily! This could be awesome, as well as terrible. She smiled at them and said: "Enough of the talking I wanna see you girls swim! Off you go! Do some warm-up laps and then you´ll race each other so I can see what you can do!" and with that everybody went in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don´t own pretty little liars**

**All mistakes are mine! **

**Thanks for the follows/favorites. Remember I´m not native English speaker, so sorry! I have no idea about the armystuff in America so it won´t be right I guess! **

**I´ve got vacation at the moment and a bit of time on my hands. So I´ll update probably every two days.**

* * *

**Paige pov**

Practice is finally over! It was a good one! Paige really wanted to see what the girls could do! She called them all out of the water!

"First of all I want to talk about team Captain! I know you already have a captain right?"

All the girls nodded.

"My question is do you want to vote someone new or just keep your old captain? If all of you are ok with keeping the old one than we will keep her but if anyone is against it that, she doesn´t have to say it right now! Just throw a note in my office or something until tomorrow before Practice! Practice is tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp! I except everyone to be here on time! Understood?"

All the girls nodded their heads in understanding! With that everyone cleared out and went to the showers! Paige went to her office to get her things ready so she could leave! When she had all her things packed and ready, she went thru the locker room, to make sure all the girls were out before locking up. Paige went to her motorcycle to get home as fast as she could! When she arrived at home, Paige made sure like always, that no one was inside her house and checked all the videocameras to see if someone tried to get in or something. But nothing like that was the case so Paige could finally relax and reflect her day! Swim practice was actually fun! The swimteam was in a better shape then she expected when she took on the job! The board told her that the team needed discipline and that's why they chose her! She was quite happy with what she had seen today! The only thing leaving her a bit restless is the in counter with the blond girl and the text that came after it! She would have to worry about that later! Right now she just wanted to have a shower and after that maybe watch some trashy TV and drink a glass of wine!

* * *

The next morning came way too fast for Paige´s liking! She was tired and didn't want to get up! But of cause had no other choice than to get up and ready for practice. So she got dressed. She threw her red COACH t-shirt and a pair of black shorts into her duffle. She walked down stairs and made herself some fruit salad and again checked the videocameras. That was her morning routine. When she was done, she put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. She got her duffle and went outside to her bike. She put her helmet on and drove off to the natatorium.

* * *

**Emily pov**

Emily got up like every morning to get to practice on time! She hated to be late and she wouldn´t start now! Hanna was still asleep, when she left. Emily made her way over the campus, and put in a stop at the café to get some coffee. With the coffee in hand she headed to the pool! She was actually excited for this practice. Yesterday was the first practice of the season and Emily was feeling quite good about it. And on top of that the new coach seems qualified to give them a good training. Something about her manners and posture reminded her of her dad. Maybe coach McCullers was in the army. That would at least explain the scare across her face. It looks like a cut. But it doesn't look scary. It makes her seem kinda badass and sexy. Because scars can be SEXY! When Emily arrived at the pool, a few girls were already in the lockerroom changing into their suits. So she went to her locker, and did the same. When she was done changing, she went inside to the pool. She chatted with a few of her fellow swimmers until the coach came.

"Good morning everybody. I´m happy to see, that everyone is here, so we can get started soon, but first things first. I didn´t get any notes so that means you are all ok with keeping the old captain, which is Emily. So congrats to Emily for being or staying teamcaptain. Emily I would like to see you in my office after practice so we can talk about what that will mean for you. My expectations for you, as captain, as well as yours, for me as coach." Emily nodded ok.

"OK with that done, everybody off you go in the pool!"

* * *

Practice was good today! And staying teamcaptain handed her an edge she didn´t really need, but it still felt good to her, that the girls still trusted her.

She went to coach McCullers office and waited for her so they could talk! Her last coach wasn´t really interested in the swimmers life and didn´t care about anything else, but good times in the pool! That could be quite frustrating to say the least.

* * *

**Paige pov**

Paige went to her office, where Emily was already waiting for her. She watched Emily looking around her office and couldn´t help but realize how beautiful her strong legs were and how her cinnamon skin looked. She went inside her office and closed the door. Emily turned and looked at her. Paige sat down on her chair behind her desk and mentioned for Emily to sit down as well.

"So Emily, again congrats for keeping your captains position. I guess the girls must like and respect you. What I expect from you is that you´ll sat a good example for the rest of the team. That means being on time and no mopping around. If you or anyone else has a problem you can always come to me! It doesn´t matter if it´s about practice, school or personal things. I´m always here if somebody wants to talk." Emily smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks!"

"So do you have any expectations for me?" Emily took her time to think about her answer.

"Actually I do. I really hope you mean all those things you just said, because the last coach didn´t give a shit about how we felt! He just wanted to see good times."

"Oh ok I hope that I won´t be a disappointment then!" Paige really planed on holding that promise! Her first coach in High School was like that. She hated him and nearly quit swimming, but then he had a heart attack and had to quit. They got a new coach who cared about the team, and that really show on their times back then.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Emily asked her.

"Of cause you can! Ask away." Paige smiled.

"Where you in the army before this?"

"Yes I was. German specialist. I came back from my second trip two month ago. How could you tell? I really tried to keep the commanding tone out of my voice!" Paige chuckled. Emily gave her a small smile and answered:

"It´s not because of that! It´s just that some of your manners remind me of my dad! He is in the army!"

"Oh really? What is your dad´s rang?"

"Lieutenant Coronal!"

" Oh really! I was just a rang below him!"

"Why did you quit?"

"My unit got attacked and some of them died! They gave me the choice. I wanted to start new after that. It just didn´t feel right anymore. I lost a my best friend there!"

"I´m so sorry! I didn´t know! Sorry if I overstepped anything!"

"No it´s alright. I told you to ask away so." Paige shrugged.

" Ok than, I´ll see you tomorrow morning at practice! 7am sharp!" Emily smiled. Paige laughed.

"That's right! Good attitude!" With that Emily walked out of her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don´t own pretty little liars**

**All mistakes are mine! **

**Thanks for the follows/favorites. Remember I´m not native English speaker, so sorry!  
**

* * *

** Emilys pov  
**

Emily left the natatorium after her talk with the coach and went to the cafe again so she could get some more coffee for her and Hanna, who should be up by now! So when Emily got the coffee she made her way back to their dormroom. She opened the door and what she saw left her standing in the door with and open mouth until she turned away and pulled the door shut. I the room she heard laughter and someone asking for her shirt. Calab opened the door and looked apologetic at her.

"Sorry you had so see that, again! We lost track of time!" Calab smiled. Emily just shook her head and went inside. Hanna just sat on her bed and smiled innocently.

"uhh you brought me coffee! Thanks!"

"Han we talked about that! Please hang something on the door or sent me a text! I don´t like seeing THAT!" Hanna just laughed and shrugged "Next time! We just lost track of time! I thought you´d be gone longer than just two and half hours!"

"Yeah well I wasn´t!"

"Anyway" Hanna tried to change the subject! "How was practice? And how is the new coach? Did you keep your captains position? Is the new coach sexy?"

"Calm down Han! One question at the time! Practice was good! The new coach is awesome! Yes I did! And yes very!" Emily laughed. Hanna smiled! "YEY congrats Em! Tell me all about her!"

"No Han, you don´t deserve it! After what I just had to witness, you won´t get anything out of me!" With that Emily left her dormroom to meet up with Aria and Spencer. Hanna just ran after her, still trying to get some information out of her.

"C´mon Em, you can´t just leave me hanging like that! It´s not my fold that you´re not getting any!" "Not helping your cause Han!" Emily just kept on walking. They arrived at the café were Emily was already two times today, but a girl needs her caffeine! Spotting Spencer and Aria on their usual table, the two made their way over to them! "Morning" Hanna greeted them. "Morning" came back from both. "So Em how was practice?" Spencer asked. "The coach is awesome and sexy and Em kept her captains position!" Hanna answered for Emily. Spencer and Aria just smiled at each other. Emily just laughed at them and said: "You won´t believe into what I walked in this morning!" "What" Spencer asked. "Hanna and Calab!" Emily answered. Aria and Spencer starting laughing hysterically at Hanna. "Again?" "Yes again!" Emily answered. Hanna just smiled and said: "A girl has needs!" Aria, Spencer and Emily shook their heads, and gave the waiter who just came to their tables their orders.

* * *

**Paige pov**

After her talk with Emily, Paige packed her things and left the natatorium. She had a meeting with the professor, who is helping her with her doctorate. When she was done, the professor wanted to introduce her to other members of the faculty. She got introduced to the philosophy professor, to the econ professor and to the English-literature professor. The English professor was very nice and also quite young. His name was Ezra Fitz. He immediately told her that she could always come to him if she needed any help. Paige thanked him and invited him for a coffee.

So they went out to the café on campus. Stepping inside, Paige saw Emily sitting at a table with her friends and waved a quick hallo. Ezra did the same next to her and got a wave back from a brunet sitting next to Emily. Paige and Esra got their coffees to go and made their way outside again and set down on a bench on the campus.

"Emily is on the swim-team, right?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah she is the captain. How do you know Emily?"

"The brunet is my girlfriend. They have been friends since kindergarten. And before I became an English-professor I was their Highschool-teacher."

"Since when have you been together?" Paige questioned. The brunet couldn´t be older than 20. And Ezra was about 29 if she guessed correct. Ezra was looking at her as if he was thinking about what to tell her. He finally answered:

"We´ve been together since her junior-year in Highschool!" Paige looked at him a bit in disbelieve.

"That's quite long! But isn´t that like illegal?" Paige questioned. Ezra looked at her and spoke again:

"Yeah it kind of was. We tried to stay away from one another but that just didn´t work for us. So we had to keep that secret until she was 18 and I got another job. I reached at Hollis until she went to Upenn for college and I got offered a job here."

"Oh that's kind of romantic!"

"Don´t find it wrong or something?" Ezra asked.

"No. Why would I? When two people love each other, they should be together! And age is just a number!" She smiled at him.

"Sooo are you going to marry her?" Paige wiggled her eyebrows.

Ezra laughed at her antics and answered:

"Yes I´m planning on doing so. But I don´t know when! Maybe I´ll wait until she´ll graduate. But that is still two years away."

"You should just asked her! I mean what could go wrong?" Paige laughed.

"What could go wrong? She could say: NO! Anyway, what about you? Got a boyfriend?"

"No why? You want to hit on me?"

"Oh no don´t get big headed! I´ve got the girl of my dreams!"

"That´s just disgustingly romantic. And you wouldn´t be my typ anyway!" Paige joked.

"Ahh so what would be your typ then?"

"Your girlfriend for example!" Paige laughed at the face Ezra pulled.

"Don´t you dare. Emily keeps making the same joke! Those friends of hers are just as mean as you are." At that Paige just laughs and answers:

"Then you should better put a ring on it." Quoting Beyonce at him. Ezra laughs as well and says:

"Maybe I should!"

With that he got up and said his goodbye to Paige and left for his class.

Paige got up and walked over to her bike while so got on it she saw Emily waving at her and making her way over to where Paige was standing. So Paige waited for Emily.

* * *

** Please Review so i know if you like it or not. And I´m always open for suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don´t own pretty little liars**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Thanks for the follows/favorites. Remember I´m not native English speaker, so sorry! I NEED reviews!**

* * *

Emily pov

Half way thru their brunch the doorbell of the cafe opened and coach McCullers with Ezra stepped in. She looked over to them and Emily gave a quick wave. The other noticed Emily waving and looked at whom. Aria waved a quick hello to Ezra but frowned when he looked away. Hanna asked Emily:

"How do you know that girl and what is she doing with Ezra?" Emily only shrugged and answered:

"She is the new coach! I guess she met Ezra somewhere."

"She is the new coach?" Hanna asked with a face Emily couldn´t quite read.

"Yes why, Hanna?" Emily questioned.

"Did she just pay Ezras´ coffee?" Aria asked them angrily.

"Yeah I think so!" Spencer answered.

"Hanna why!" Emily whined.

"Because she is the girl I ran into the other day! Now I get the text a sent!" Emily looked a bit dumbstruck.

"Could she be –A?" Spencer asked. Always the one starting to point fingers. Emily looked at them. Then answered:

"I hardly doubt that! She was in Afghanistan at least twice! And –A never gave us a break."

"If she is the ´BIG´-A, she would have her little bitches do all the work for her. And what better alibi is there than being out of the country?" Spencer explained.

"Isn´t that a bit, too much, just to torture us?" Emily asked.

"Hello can we concentrate on the important part her people. What is she buying Ezra coffee?" Aria whined. Emily laughed that off and said:

"I don't think you have to worry about her. I think when I was in her office she totally checked me out and starred at my legs when she thought I wasn't looking."

"You think she is gay?" Hanna asked. Aria just huffed and said:

"Em that doesn't count! Everyone is starring at your legs! They go on for days! You could probably turn anyone gay!" Emily blushed at Arias words.

"That's true. I mean if Calab wouldn´t exist and we weren't friends I´d totally go for you!" Hanna said.

"HANNA!" Aria and Spencer yelled.

"What? I would!" Emily just laughed.

"I´ll try and asked her about about her past, when I see her the next time!" The girls nodded and went back to there brunch.

* * *

After brunch they said their goodbyes. Hanna went to meet up with Calab again. Spencer had a class she had to get to and Aria had planes to meet up with her brother to go shopping in the city for a birthday present for their mom. So Emily was the only one without a plan, but when she headed out of the café she saw her coach next to a motorcycle. She waved and went over when she saw that the coach put her things down to wait for her.

"Hey" Emily greeted her coach.

"Hey. How was your brunch?"

"It was good. Lots of fruits. Gotta stay in shape, if I wanna be anchor this season, Coach."

"Ah that sounds good. But we are not at the pool she please call me Paige! I hated being called coach. It makes me fell so old! And I don't think I am that old!" Emily laughed.

"That is very true. You are only four years older than me!"

"See! That's why I hate being called coach!"

"I see you also met Ezra or Mr. Fitz!" Emily questioned.

"Yeah I did the professor, who is helping me with my doctorate introduced us! Ezra said if I needed any help I could ask him. So I invited him for coffee to get to know him a bit and to thank him for the offer." Emily smiled.

"That's nice! But you´re writing it in German! I don´t see how he can help you with that!"

"True, but the thought counts, right?!" Paige joked.

"Yeah I guess so!" Emily laughed again.

"And how do you like him?" Emily asked.

"He is nice I guess! We got to know each other a bit over coffee." Emily pulls a face.

"No worries." Paige laughed. "He told me about his girlfriend! And he isn´t my typ anyway."

"Oh ok thank god! I was about to rip him a new one! Aria got totally jealous! He should finally put a ring on it! Or maybe I will!" Emily joked. Paige laughed at that and Emily couldn't help but notice how beautiful Paiges laugh sounded.

"That's exactly what I told him!" They laughed together.

"What? You would put a ring on it? You´re gay?" Emily questioned between laughter.

"Yeah I am! Is that a problem?"

"No of cause no! I am gay as well. So now Ezra has to be double careful! And he should hurry up!"

"Yeah totally! But I would appreciate if that stays between us. My sexuality is nobodys´ business, but mine!" Paige said now serious.

" I understand!" Emily answered. "So you ride a motorcycle? That is so cliché!" Emily laughed.

Paige smiled that beautiful smile again and Emily felt herself getting a bit warm inside.

"I guess it is!"

They talked a bit longer until Emily had to get to one of her afternoon classes. But before leaving Emily asked Paige:

"Is it possible for me to use the pool outside of practice on my own? The old coach always allowed it."

"Sure you as captain should have a pair of keys anyway, right? Don't you have keys?" Paige questioned.

"I had keys, but I had to return them, when you became coach because they didn't know how you thought about that."

"Hmm ok I`ll get you a pair of keys. Do you want to come to my place after you´re class, or is it enough when you get them in two day when the next practice is?" Paige asked. Emily smiled to herself an invite to Paiges´ place was too good to pass.

"If it is ok I´d come by your place and get them! I don't want to lose those two perfectly good days to train!" Paige smiled about Emilys enthusiasm and answered:

"Of cause its ok otherwise I wouldn't have offered it, would I? Here give me your phone!" Paige tipped in her address.

"Come around at 8!"

With that Paige swung herself on her bike and drove off. Emily stood there and could only think about Paiges amazing ass and legs when Paige swung herself on her bike. When she finally could come out of her daydream about Paige, she realized she was late for class and and had to run to get there on time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own pretty little liars

All mistakes are mine!

I´m so sorry! I Know I said I would update every two days, but who would have thought that I got so busy!

Thanks for the follows/favorites.

Thanks also to the guests who showed me my mistakes. I changed that. Remember I´m not native English speaker, so sorry! Please review!

Paige pov

Paige got off her bike and went inside the office of Upenns registration. At the front desk sat a nice looking lady with Paige already met, when she got her own keys.

"Hey I was wondering, if you have another set of keys for the natatorium?" Paige asked.

"Yes of cause I have another set of keys. That is for the captain of the team?"

"Yes!" Paige answered. The woman went out of the room and came back with a set of keys just like hers.

"There you go. And I need a signature here." Paige signed it, got the keys and went back outside to her bike. Before she could start her bike, her phone vibrated. She got it out and read the text.

**Leave your dirty hands off my favorite toy! –A**

Paige had no idea what –A meant with that. Did they mean Ezra? Or Emily? Or something else? But what could Emily or Ezra have to do with –A?

She decided to look Emily and Ezra up, when she was home, to see if they could have anything to do with Ali, or Vivian her alter ego. So she swung her leg onto her bike and drove home.

XXXX

When Paige arrived at home, she did the same as always when she gets home. She checked all the videocams and the whole house for something out of the ordinary. Having not found anything, Paige googled Emily and Ezra and was quite surprised, of what she found. Emily knew Ali from when she was young and a girl named Mona blackmailed her and her best friends. But that sounds just like what –A is doing to her. Maybe she should really ask Emily about that.

XXXXXXX

Emily pov

Emily sat in class and waited for the time to pass. When class was over, her phone rung. Emily was surprised to see that it was her mother who was calling her. She answered the phone.

"Mom? Why are you calling?"

"Emily hey it´s about your dad."

"What is it about dad? MOM!? Is he ok?"

"Emy his unit was under attack today. He is alright as far as I know. He has a broken leg and a few cuts."

"Do you want me to come home? Is he coming home? Are you alright?"

"No you don´t have to come right now! I´m alright and so is your dad! His unit is coming back in a week, when everybody is stable enough to be transported. So you should come home then. And don´t worry too much Emy. He is really alright. I talked to him. You should concentrate on your studies ok?"

"Yes mom, I´ll try. See you in a week."

Emily was shocked after the call. He dad was in an attack. That was one of her biggest fears. But he is ok and coming home soon, that's all that counts. Emily looked at her watch and realized that it was already 7.30 pm and she wanted to get to Paiges´ place on time.

XXXX

Emily arrived at Paiges house at 7.58pm with a back of take out. She rung the doorbell and waited. After a few seconds the door opened, but Paige didn´t stand behind it. The door opened automatic and Emily stepped inside. In the corner of the room was a box with was made out of glass and had a sign: Please put your phone inside. Emily thought for a second whether she should put her phone inside the box or not. The door was now closed again and she had no way to run anyway. She sent out a quick text to Hanna to tell her wear she is. After that she put her phone in the box. The next door opened. Emily felt like she was in a crazy movie. She walked thru the door and there Paige stood.

"Hey." Paige said.

"Hey, what is the deal with the doors and the box? I feel like I entered a high safety facility." Emily said with a laugh. Paige smiled at her and said:

"It kinda is. I know you know Ali or knew her." Paige said.

"You know of Ali? Wait do you know of –A as well?" Emily questioned


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I´m so sorry it took me soooo long to update! I could just tell you how busy I was, but to be honest I am just lazy. Sorry.**

**Please review, because I´m pretty sure, that it would get me to write faster. **

* * *

`How do you know Ali?`

„I went to school with her till she disappeared! How do you know her?" Emily asked.

„I meet her one summer in a camp! She said that we should be friends because she `liked` me. But turns out she just wanted to have me so I could follow her like a little puppy never questioning what she did to people and to me. But after I realized what she did and how she made me feel, she was the meanest person in that world to me, but I guess you know that already by the looks off it!" Paige said to Emily. Emily just looked on with a face of understanding and acknowledgement.

„ Who are you really? Are you part oft the –A team?" Emily asked.

Emily´s bluntness shocked Paige for a moment, but she recovered quickly and asked Emily:" No, are you?"

„NO. But why should I believe you?"

„I could ask you the same! And what about your friends? When I ran into the blond, I got a text right after!"

„Well Hanna got a text herself after she ran into you!"

"Did you ever find out who is on the –A team?" Paige wondered.

"Yes we knew a few. But those people are either dead or are being tormented themselves right now. What about you?"

"I only know one person, but she is dead as well! Can I ask you something?" Paige questioned.

"What is it?" Emily inquired.

" Did anyone, other than you, ever get hurt?"

"Sadly yes. My first girlfriend got killed by a stalker, but I don´t know if that was because of –A. Ali´s brother Jason once got stuck in an elevator which crashed down just after I got out of it. And Spencer´s boyfriend Toby broke some bones, because of a constructionthing that –A messed with. What about you?"

Paige had tears in her eyes when she remembered what happened to her back in Afghanistan. Emily hugged her immediately.

"You don´t have to tell me." Emily quickly said.

"No it´s ok. My best friend Shana got killed by a `hitman´ in Afghanistan. He just came in found us and cut her throat. After that he tried to attack me. That´s why, I have this scar on my face. The others then realized what happened and shot him, but it was too late for her. There was so much blood!" Paige cried.

" I know a Shana once in Highschool. I heard she joined the army, but I never heard from her again after that. Maybe it was the same one. I´m so sorry!" Emily felt horrible. She never particularly liked Shana but she certainly didn´t deserve to die like that.

"She was a good person you know. She didn´t know Ali herself, but she knew a girl named Jenna, who also got terrorized by Alison. She told me about four girls who attract trouble like no one else. I had no idea those four girls were you." Paige said sadly.

* * *

**I don´t own Pretty little Liars  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So now I was a bit faster than last time! **

**Please review, tell me what you think! Also give me suggestions! I´m open to pretty much everything! :D **

After talking for a while, Paige offered to take Emily home on her motorcycle. That was to good to pass up for Emily. They made their way outside to the bike! Paige handed her a helmed which she accepted happily. Paige got on it first and Emily sat behind her!

"Hold on tight!" Paige said with a wink. Emily complied happily. Paige started the motorcycle. It didn´t make a loud sound, and Emily was quite confused, because every motorcycle made a loud noise. Paige realized Emily´s confusion and said:

"It's a hybrid. Extra quiet and running on solar energy."

"Oh so you´re doing the earth some good!"

"Well, I´m trying!" Paige laughed.

They were at campus at no time and Emily didn´t want to go but she knew it had to now! She said her goodbye to Paige and left.

XXXXXX

Paige was on her way back from campus when she saw 3 hooded persons trying to get a girl into a black van?

They hadn´t heard her jet so she stopped her bike and made her way quietly over to the van. She saw that the struggling person was Hanna. When she saw that she knew she had to do something to help her. So Paige got her knife out which she had with her at all times.(Old military habit.) She sliced open a tire and hid. One of the hooded persons said:

"what was that!"

"Go check! We´ll take care of her!"

The guy( guessed by the voice) came around to check the tire and saw her but before he could worn the other persons Paige was behind him and cut of his air supply and fell unconscious. Paige got some cable binders out and tied him up. After that she heard the other people talk again:

"where is he we finally got her! We need to leave before somebody sees us!"

"Yes I know! You stay with her! I´ll look where he is!"

Paige positioned herself again to wait for the next guy and did the exact same thing with him as with the guy before. She tied him up next to him and made her way around the van to the door. She thought about the best way to do this and then just decided to knock on the door. The vandoor slid open and Paige grabbed him again cutting of the air supply of the guy. She tied him up as well and looked into the van where she saw Hanna lying unconscious on the floor off the van. She thought about what to do next. She went back to her motorcycle and got a trackspray out which she created in the military. It is extra made for her so she sprays it on all the necks from the guys. Now she could tell where they were at all times. After that Paige checked if Hanna was ok. She had a pulse which was good, but she just wouldn´t wake up. So Paige had to think quick on her toes. They were 3 minutes away from her house with the motorcycle and her was no way she would carry Hanna all the way to her house. So she grabbed Hanna and positioned her behind her and pulled her arms around her body. In the front she tied the hands with a cable binder as well so she would hold on to Paige. Paige took slowly off in the direction of her house. She drove right into her garage, stopped the bike and cut Hanna loose. She carried her into the house and laid her down on the cough. After that she send Emily a text to come as fast as she can to her house. While waiting for Emily to arrive, she checked her tapes like always. Luckily nothing out of the normal.

**I don´t own pretty little liars**


End file.
